


our little girl

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles and derek talk about their daughter...sterek drabble - 11/23 - words of the day: wing, hand, definite





	our little girl

**Author's Note:**

> it's my daughters bday and i can't help but reminisce to when i first had her...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles sighs dramatically. “Remember when she was born? She was so small.”

“Her tiny hand fit in my fist.”

“Now look at her, Derek. I mean, I love that she’s really spreading her wings, but sometimes I just miss our little girl.”

“She’s still our little girl. She’s _only_ 7.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Listen, if there’s one thing I know… it’s that she’ll _always_ be our little girl.”

The pair look into the yard where their daughter is flailing around, showing her latest interpretation of a new dance.

Derek laughs. “Well, she definitely takes after you.”

“Yeah” Stiles says, smiling brightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
